blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anōthen blue/@comment-67.168.86.250-20140616050638
Thanks for editing the translated lyrics in, I thought it was kinda silly to make an account just for this one thing. Let me explain some of the lines, since they are pretty erudite in either language. Judging by the tone of the lyrics, it is apparent that the song is from the perspective of Nu-13 singing alternately to Ragna and to herself. 'Dakishimeru' means to embrace rightly, to clutch possessively for your chest. Nu's (own) purpose, to make Ragna happy, is realized by merging with him in the Boundary, awakening the Black Beast, and destroying the world (because she thinks this is what he wants, or when the time comes this really is what he wants). On second look I want to change the 3rd line (if the heart resists) should be If the heart is resisted; rewritten I believe the line should be "To resist the heart is to begin the end" (of the world, of everything). What she is saying is that to go against her purpose (to destroy everything to make Ragna happy) would be the end of her ("a machine is worthless if it cannot fulfill its purpose"). I tried to order the sentences to allow the English words to be in relatively the same place, but unfortunately outside of Japanese the syntax looks alien. 'Kanade' is playing an instrument, not like a game. The words in parentheses are more like fragments; they do not form a complete sentence, just a series of ideas, so I parsed them like that so that they don't look like they're trying to say something else. "Wringing out the boundary of (the) Voice word", "Destroying everything assembled (is you)" is an accusation (Nu is claiming that Ragna is the one who is/will destroy the world, as the Black Beast). I left out the (is you) part because again, like Yoda the syntax makes you sound. "Demise approaches, (the cause of the darkness), (and even so there is light)" to paraphrase. "A genesis mutually exclusive with joy"; Nu's (own) purpose is to make Ragna happy, except that in order to do so she must kill everyone he loves, him, and Nu herself. Not even a bittersweet existence, she is thoroughly aware that her life (lives, throughout the continua) are basically a never-ending heartbreak. "Trembling, connected, me" in this case the two adjectives are acting prenominally, so she (Nu) is both Trembling and Connected; I should have inserted more commas there to make that clear, if it wasn't before. "Over and over" (over the countless continua) "Endlessly indulging" can also be read "Completely head-over-heels overwhelmed", that kind of feeling. Literally, the sentence reads "Aimlessly floating about" except that this "floating" is also kind of like "drowning" at the same time. A difficult idea to get across in English. Whatever bell she is referring to (doubtlessly a metaphysical bell, not a real one) is echoing both her drive to kill (for the sake of Ragna) and the passage of time; this line is referencing the fact that even though she is ostensible aware of right and wrong, aware of the consequences of her actions, she cannot rebel against her programming (or fate). The final line definitely needs elaboration: a Digraph is two letters that form a single distinct sound. Keeping with the leitmotif of Nu's metaphysical 'bell', and her love-hurt relationship with Ragna. They kill each other, they need each other. Together they are a digraph, simultaneously mingling with one another and hurting one another. The subtext is that their fates are intertwined, and so is their inevitable violent end. I hope this made sense.